Todos Amam Tamaki
by Murasaki BuriChan
Summary: Dois cupidos muito destrambelhados foram designados para “flechar” a cara metade de Tamaki, mas antes de conseguir esse feito esses dois anjinhos vão fazer o pessoal do Ouran Host Club passar por muitas confusões. Um Fic digna do nosso Host Club *-*
1. Capítulo1 Cupido Atrapalhado

**Todos Amam Tamaki**

By BuriChan

**Cap.1_Cupido Atrapalhado.**

O anjinho de cabelos loiros e cacheados voava lentamente de um lado para o outro enfrente a fileira de cupidos iniciantes e seus respectivos treinadores, trabalharem como cupido não era a moleza que os outros anjos pensavam às vezes o trabalho era bem complicado e cansativo, principalmente quando se errava a flechada, pra desfazer o efeito do "amor" o cupido que havia lançado a flecha tinha que ele mesmo desencravar a flecha em menos de 15 minutos senão o efeito era permanente, por isso os cupidos iniciantes antes de serem admitidos passavam por um teste prático.

-Muito bem vocês foram os anjos que passaram na prova escrita, agora chegou à hora do teste prático. -A voz do anjinho era melodiosa, batendo suas asinhas ele continuou. - Seus treinadores iram lhes levar até os seus humanos e lhes explicar como devem proceder. Boa sorte!

Um anjo de cabelos azuis e óculos, chamado Momo, estava nervoso, a prova escrita havia sido fácil, afinal ele era um anjinho muito inteligente, o problema seria seu jeito destrambelhado e pra piorar seu treinador era um anjo muito saltitante e duplamente destrambelhado, Ichigo, o anjinho de cabelos rosa e bochechas coradas, era o treinador mais bobo de todo o pelotão dos cupidos.

-Não liga vai ser fácil Momo-chan. – Ichigo voava em direção as nuvens do sul, abriu um fichário com as informações do humano que iriam ajudar. -O nosso humano se chama Suou Tamaki, mora no Japão e a pessoa que devemos flechar se chama Haruhi Fujioka.

-Flecha de amor ou de repulsa?- Momo perguntou seguindo o outro anjo.

-Amor. - Ichigo falou enquanto rodopiava feliz.-Adoro flechas do amor. Vai ser fácil Momo-chan.- voava e cantarolava uma música de amor.

-Meu Deus, me ajude...- Momo suspirou seguindo o anjinho espalhafatoso.

Os dois anjos chegaram ao Ouran High School bem a tempo de ver uma das encenações do King do Host Club, o loiro estava vestido de guerreiro medieval enquanto deslumbrava uma cliente.

-Por ti linda donzela, mataria mil dragões.

-Tamaki-sama...- a cliente estava corada e quando o king lhe estendeu uma rosa vermelha.-Kyaaaaaa! *desmaia*

Um japonês de pele clara e óculos assistia à cena enquanto anotava os lucros do dia, Kyoya Ootori não deixou de perceber que o membro mais novo do Host Club estava ao seu lado assistindo aquela cena tão normal no dia-a-dia dos Hosts.

-Tamaki-sempai realmente faz sucesso com as clientes... -Haruhi Fujioka falou baixo.

-Sim 70% das nossas clientes afirmam preferir-lo. -mostrando um gráfico detalhado.

-Haruhi venha aqui!- o loiro chamou animado, tinha uma coisa para mostrar a sua filhinha, e tinha certeza que ela adoraria. "Agora eu vou deixar minha filhinha muito feliz..."

Os anjinhos olhavam para os Hosts curiosos, Momo reconheceu seu alvo.

-Aquele ali é o nosso humano, neh?- arrumando os óculos no rosto.

-Sim!!! E aquela ali é a outra pessoa. - Ichigo apontou para Haruhi, pegou seu arco e sua flecha com ponta de coração. - Toma isso e faça o seu trabalho.

-Cl-claro...-Momo gaguejava enquanto pegava o arco. Começou a mirar na garota. "Respire, concentre-se, foque o alvo e atire...", depois de mirar o anjo atirou a flecha na direção da garota.

-Ei Haruhi! Vamos estudar biologia junto comigo e o Kaoru.-Hikaru Hitachiin, um dos gêmeos parou a garota, bem na hora que a flecha cravou em suas costas, o garoto de cabelos laranja pousou a mão no peito.

-Você está sentindo alguma coisa Hikaru?- Haruhi se preocupou com a cara que o amigo fazia.

-Estou sentindo... Sentindo... - virou-se repentinamente e correu na direção de Tamaki, pegou as mãos do loiro junto as suas. - Tono, tenho que lhe confessar o que sinto aqui no peito.- os olhos de Hikaru brilhavam e ele aproximava seu rosto do de Tamaki.- Eu te amo Tono.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- todas as clientes desmaiavam.

-O que! –Tamaki gritou se afastando como um raio do gêmeo e se escondendo atrás de um Mori-sempai, muito chocado.

-Droga! –Momo tremia de medo. - E agora? Ele entrou na frente...

-Clama calma, olha se eu fosse você corria pra desencravar aquela flecha... - Ichigo falou calmamente, tentava não rir da situação agora Tamaki corria do Gêmeo Hikaru.

-Saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Tamaki corria em direção a porta do Host Club.

-Tono, não se vá, me espereeeeeeeeee...- Hikaru corria atrás dele.

-Nossa Hika-Chan ama o Tama-Chan?- Honey perguntava ao gêmeo Kaoru.

-Disso nem eu sabia... - ele respondeu o outro. -Nossa... Isso foi tão estranho...

-Eles quebraram três vasos com essa correria... - Kyoya analisava os estragou.

Nem os Hosts, nem as clientes podiam ver os dois anjinhos voando destrambelhados atrás do "casal apaixonado". Só ratava a Momo e a Ichijo rezar para na próxima flecha nada dar errado, será que eles vão conseguir?

**Fim do Cap.1**


	2. Capítulo2 Amor à Francesa

Cap.2 _ Amor à Francesa

-Não acredito que tive que correr o 1° andar todo.- Tamaki estava jogado em uma das poltronas do Host Club.- Homens belos não devem correr daquele jeito...

-Já pedi desculpas Tono.-Hikaru estava sentado ao lado de Kaoru.- Não sei o que deu em mim, era como se eu não tive-se controle do meu corpo...- olhou para seu gêmeo que parecia magoado.-Perdão Kauro, você sabe que você é o único em meu coração.

-Hun! As clientes não estão aqui Hikaru.- Kaoru realmente estava chateado, nem olhava para seu irmão.

- Olha o estrago que vocês fizeram... -Kyoya apontou os vasos quebrados no chão da sala, ignorando a tentativa de encenação dos gêmeos.

Os hosts não podiam ver os dois anjinhos sentados no luxuoso lustre de cristal da sala de música.

-Foi pro pouco... - Momo suspirou. -Quase não alcançamos os dois...

-13 minutos e meio...- Ichigo olhou o relógio de asinhas no seu pulso direito.- Por pouco mesmo. Vamos esperar ela se aproximar dele, ai você tenta novamente.

Haruhi servia um chá de camomila para tentar acalmar os rapazes, Honey-sempai comia um delicioso bolo de chocolate, parou com o garfo nos lábios e disse:

-Nee, as clientes devem estar assustadas...

-Hai.- Mori-Sempai concordou.

-Honey-sempai está certo, não era esperada essa reação do Hikaru, talvez as clientes não tenham gostado... –Kyoya concordou.

-Tamaki-sempai.- a garota lhe entregou uma das xícaras.-Isso vai lhe acalmar.

-Haruhi é tão boazinha com o papai.- os olhos do loiro brilhavam.

-É agora!-Momo mirou e atirou uma flecha.

*Motores de alta potência*

-Hohohohohohohoho....- A risada malévola e estridente de Renge-chan ecoava pela sala do Host Club.- Só tenho a dizer... Moe Moe Moe!!! A paixão proibida do mestre e do servo.... - Acidentalmente a francesa tinha se posto no meio do percurso da flecha, que acabou lhe acertando a bunda. Renge perdeu a respiração, seus olhos brilhavam e seu coração estava acelerado. - Mas isso era de se esperar, Tamaki-sama é um ser humano tão perfeito!!! *suspiro*

-Han?- Kaoru e os outros Hosts estavam pasmos, a Renge NUNCA diria algo assim do Tamaki.

-De novo nãooo... - Momo resmungou choroso.

-Vai lá tirar a flecha da bunda dela, antes que... Uouuuu...- Ichigo perdeu o equilíbrio e despencou do lustre, caindo de cabeça no chão.- Aiaiai... A sala tá girando...

-Ichigo-sempai!-Momo voou rápido pra ajudar o anjinho, mas ele já estava desmaiado no chão, e ele tinha menos de 15 minutos para remover a flecha da garota. - O que eu faço...

-Ora Renge-san, não precisava ser tão sincera. -Tamaki levantou-se e pétalas de rosa apareceram ao fundo. – _A beleza é uma dádiva divina._

-Ho! Tamaki-sama...-Renge pulou da plataforma e ficou centímetros de distância de Tamaki.- _Soit mon prince enchanté, je t'aime avec tout mon coeur. __Tu est la raison de mon existence. Il se marie avec moi !_ (Tradução: Seja meu príncipe encantado, amo-te com todo meu coração. Você é a razão da minha existência. Case-se comigo!)

-Alguém entendeu alguma coisa?...- Hikaru perguntou desconfiado, afinal a alma do loiro parecia estar lhe saindo pela boca. -Ela xingo ele?

-Acho que ela pediu ele em casamento...-Haruhi respondeu calmamente.

-O que!!!-Honey e os gêmeos gritaram juntos.

-Inesperado. -Kyoya arrumou os óculos na face e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, enquanto Mori-sempai limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça.

Enquanto isso Momo corria contra o tempo, abanava o rosto do outro anjinho que começava a voltar a se, Ichigo ficaria com um enorme galo na cabeça.

-Eu morri?...

-Ichigo-sempai aleluia! Temos que tirar a flecha da humana... -Momo estava a ponto de chorar. -Só temos 5 minutos...

-O que estamos esperando?- Ichigo meio zonzo levantou-se e voou em direção a Renge, que parecia prestes a beijar o loiro. -Vamos ter que puxar ela juntos... –ele apoiou os pés nas costas da garota, enquanto Momo tentava puxar a flecha.-Vamos juntos no 3...

-1... 2... 3!-Os dois contaram juntos, tinham feito tanta força que ambos saíram rolando no ar, até aterrissarem no sofá do salão.-Ufa...

Tamaki tentava afastar a francesa, a garota parou sozinha de tentar se aproximar dele, balançou a cabeça confusa e ficou terrivelmente vermelha.

-Huhuhuhuh...- Muito vermelha Renge afastou-se 1 metro de distância do loiro, cobria a boca com um lencinho e começou a sair de fininho.- Olhem a hora! Nossa! Tenho que ir... *Motores a todo vapor*

Cri... Cri... Cri...

-Renge-chan ficou muito envergonhada. -Haruhi estava sentada no sofá.- Ainda bem que as clientes, já tinham ido embora.

-Nee, Nee. Vamos dar uma volta pelos jardins, quem sabe o ar fresco não ajuda?- Honey-sempai perguntou animado.

-Honey-sempai está certo!- Tamaki jogou o cabelo para trás. - Vamos dar uma volta e respirar ar puro! Um piquenique ao ar livre.

-Boloooo!-Honey gritou animado. -Nee Takashi, vai ser divertido.

-Hai Mitsukuni.- Mori-sempai colocou o loirinho nas costas e seguiu os outros Hosts em direção aos jardins.

Todos seguiram para os jardins do Ouran High School até os dois anjinhos muito atrapalhados, que continuariam tentando concluir sua missão. Será que eles vão conseguir?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Capítulo3 Cerejeiras da Paixão

Cap.3 _ Cerejeiras da Paixão

O loiro caminhava ao lado de seu melhor amigo, seu dia estava saindo muito estranho, respirou fundo e olhou as belas árvores de cerejeiras dos jardins do colégio Ouran.

- Essas belas árvores inspiram o meu lado poético... - Tamaki falou apaixonadamente.

- O que não inspira o seu lado poético?- Kyoya arrumou os óculos no rosto pálido.

- Oka-san!!! Cruellll... Mimimimimi... - o loiro se esconde atrás de uma árvore e ficou criando cogumelos.

- O Tono deprimiu... - Hikaru comentou para seu gêmeo. - Típi...

- Pro que você não vai lá consolar ele?!...- Kaoru interrompeu o irmão, ainda estava furioso, como seu irmão e melhor amigo não havia lhe contado sobre o seu "amor", era imperdoável.

Percebendo o clima tenso entre os irmãos, a única garota do grupo resolveu apressar o passo, ficou andando ao lado de Mori-sempai, que carregava Honey-sempai nas costas.

- Dessa vez eu vou flechar direitinho... - Momo começou a mirar na garota que caminhava logo atrás de Tamaki.

- Espere!!!-Ichigo gritou, e aflecha escapou das mãos do outro anjo.

A flecha tomou novamente o rumo errado. Incrivelmente ela cravou na mão de Mori e no joelho de Honey, os dois anjinhos ficaram desesperados.

- Deus!!! Por Quê????????- Momo puxava os próprios cabelos.

- Isso nunca aconteceu na história dos cupidos... –Ichigo suspirou.- Acho que essa flecha não vai funcionar, foram duas pes...

Antes de completar sua sentença algo inesperado aconteceu, o mais alto e sério dos Hosts, tirou o loiro baixo das costas e ambos começaram a se encarar.

- Mori-sempai...- Haruhi tentou tocar no braço do alto, porém em um gesto rápido ele afastou-se e partiu para cima do loirinho, que tinha uma expressão assassina no rosto.- EI! Parem com isso!!!

Honey desviou facilmente do soco do moreno, e logo partiu para o ataque com seus golpes de Karatê. Parecia uma daquelas lutas de Kung Fu com o Jack Chan.

-O que é isso? Demonstração de Artes Marciais?- Tamaki perguntou ingenuamente para Kyoya.- Uou... Eles são rápidos, neh?

-Tamaki... Na verdade desconfio que isso não seja uma demonstração de Luta.-O moreno respondeu calmo, pegou o telefone celular, em poucos segundos guardo-o novamente no bolso.

Um helicóptero começou a sobrevoar os jardins, e homens altamente armados apareceram de todos os lados possíveis. Os hosts e os dois anjinhos assistiam perplexos à surra que os soldados levavam, somente quando duas jaulas foram jogadas sobre os lutadores, é que a poeira baixou.

-A polícia privada do Kyoya-sempai até que se saiu bem dessa vez...- Kaoru comentou diante de vários soldados jogados pelos cantos do jardim.

-Andaram treinando. - Kyoya cumprimentou o chefe do batalhão.

-Isso é inadmissível! – Tamaki só faltava soltar fogo pelas ventas. –Como dois cavalheiros se comportam dessa forma?

-Ele é meu!- Os dois sempais gritaram juntos.

Momo e Ichigo aproveitavam o momento para arrancar a flecha enquanto ainda era tempo, como havia sido partida na metade, a tarefa de retirá-la foi fácil e rápida.

-Ele quem?- Haruhi perguntou confusa.

Mori surpreendentemente ficou corado e Honey parecia perplexo, enquanto ninguém entendia nada.

-O bolo! É o bolo.- Honey-sempai respondeu na sua voz infantil.- Nee Takashi... Você queria o bolo só para você não é?

-Hai.- O moreno tinha voltado a cor normal, mas ainda parecia bem confuso.

-Um bolo? Um bolo? Eu não acredito nisso!- Tamaki bufou.- É melhor voltarmos para o Host Club, prometemos as clientes reabrir às 3 horas para o chá da tarde. Um bolo...

-Acho que foi bem mais que isso.- Kyoya falou baixinho.

-Sempai falou alguma coisa?- Haruhi perguntou ao veterano.

-Não. Nada de mais.- Ele começou a seguir o loiro na direção do colégio.

Enquanto isso, Momo e Ichigo estavam sentados em um dos galhos de uma das cerejeiras.

-Eita emprego difícil esse... –Ichigo falou sorridente. - Mas é bem divertido.

-Deviam criar flecha teleguiadas, seria tão fácil! –Momo resmungava arrumando seus óculos. -Mas da próxima vez eu acerto! Você vai vê Sempai!

E eles seguram os Hosts novamente. Resta-nos apenas esperar e torcer para que da próxima vez Ichigo e Momo acertem a flecha do amor.


End file.
